Bitten
by robdazzled
Summary: the bella&edward story, re-visited and from a different angle..


_Bella's POV_

**Chapter One:The Find**

''I was stuck. . its over. Here i am, alone, wet&cold, in the middle of the woods. i am running. Something is following me- but what ? how did this even happen ? all of a sudden i see it – something shiny- like foil, catches the corner of my eye. I immediately think its a knife&start to sweat.i can hear my heart jumping out of my chest, my breath shallow&my words lodged in my throat. My life flashes before me&i wish now that i never left my mom.i wish i never moved 2 forks- i wish i never argued wth my dad today. How will they remember me ? crazy clumsy bella, always odd ,always standing out. Always finding trouble. I guess this time i even surprised myself coz now im here, surrounded by tree's&unable to move anymore. Just have to accept it- i open my bag, trying to find something, anything, that i can write on. I owe my mom that much- at least if i tell her i love her- she will always know i thought of her. ..

And then i heard it.

''please don't be scared''

Who said that ? great- now im delusional. I guess this is what happens when you run out of fear.

I hear it again. ''please, don't be afraid''

The sudden snap! Of a branch causes me to scream&all of a sudden, everythings a blur.i must have hit the ground hard.i come to with a horrible pain in my head- i hear a groan, which i think came from me. Im afraid to open my eyes. Afraid i might see my grandma, afraid i might see worse- afraid might see the woods. my teeth are chattering, and as i clamp my mouth shut, i hear it again.

''please- i wont hurt you- are you ok ?''

Its do or die time. I open one eye&see nothing. I open my other eye, and still nothing. Frustrated i sit up, and then i see. A boy ? a man ? he's sitting in the tree just watching, like an angel standing over me. Its beauty like i have never seen. Golden hair, lips so soft&eyes so bright. His skin, flawless&as he opens his mouth to speak, i know for sure that im in heaven.

''my name is edward- i was trying to speak to you but you ran off. Im sorry if i scared you''

I ran from HIM ? impossible..

I start to stutter..''b-b-b bella.i wasn't r-r-running from you''

Man it was cold. I try to remember but all i can hear is my heart racing&this, Edward, speaking to me almost in a whisper.

'' you were walking and i seen you, but i think i startled you and made you run.''

Think bella. Think.

Then it hits me.

''a bear! It was a bear! Thats why i ran. I didn't see you. Who are you?''

He comes closer&i can almost feel my heart stop.

'' im Edward Cullen. Im sorry we meet under such, unusual, circumstances, but i wanted to make sure you were ok. You came down pretty me help you up.'

Something about him just makes me trust him, and i start to he holds me up i notice he is avoiding my eyes. He cant look at me. I must look a mess.

Im standing now, holding on to him&everything starts to feel better. I feel better. What is this feeling? He stars to speak again. '' i have a car just beyond those tree's ill take you will be looking for you''

Charlie? He knows my dad' '' how do you know Charlie?'' something flickers in his eyes- disappointment ?

'' everyone knows Charlie- he is our dad works at the hospital. Ive seen him afew times. He spoke of you alot, and your arrival.''

We walk for what seems like a second, and we find his , shiny, but ive never seen it could i have been this close to the road and not found it ?something doesn't fit. He sits me into the car, a shy smile on his face- its like he knows something and i don't. How did he find me ? how did he see me running ? why was he up here? So many questions but my head hurt.

''um, thanks i guess, for yknow, rescuing me.'' He laughs a little then looks at me. His eyes- golden, almost un-natural..it takes my breath away. ''bella, you really should be more are all kinds of monsters in the woods.'' Again, he smiles like he just heard something funny.i cant figure him out. I want to talk to him but my words are stuck in my head. '' how did you find me ?''

He frowns. '' i was walking and seen were standing and then you fainted''

Fainted? Mortifying.

''i seen something- shiny, steel maybe ? did you see it ?''

''i didn't see anything bella. ''

''i know i seen it- it made me turn around. Can you turn the heat up?its freezing.i don't like the cold.''

Again, his laugh. What is funny? He senses that i am curious and tells me forks was a bad idea if i don't like is something odd about this, Edward Cullen. He is graceful, almost like a cat, and yet he is so masculine.i cant take my eyes off him.

The car stops&im shaken from my moment. I look at Edward. He seems uneasy- almost like there is a bad smell.

I turn to look out the window and there he is.

JACOB! Man am i glad to see him. I jump out of the car and into the arms of my best friend. He is rigid-and immediately concerned. I explain to him that i was running from a bear- and fell Edward found me and was taking me home. Jacob seems, almost.

I turn to Edward who is leaning against his car.

''Edward Cullen, have you met Jacob Black?''

''she's coming home with me, jabob sneers. I look around to see Edward getting back into his car. I turn to jacob'' What are you doing ? he was looking out for me, he helped me.''

''Bella- stay away from him. He is trouble-trust me''

No my mind wouldn't believe man, this beautiful stranger, made me feel safer than ive ever been

As he drove past he glanced out the window at me. Theres that smile again.

And just like that- he was gone. I turn to Jacob- angry that he would do that, but he is already in the truck.

Trouble huh ? trouble is my middle name.i make a mental note to ask Charlie about this, Edward Cullen , when i get home. I don't notice that im grinning from ear to ear. .

Maybe im starting to like forks.

..


End file.
